


Without you.

by spaceteacups



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sad Ending, Sad Will Graham, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceteacups/pseuds/spaceteacups
Summary: 5 years after the fall, Will returns to America to honour Hannibal in the best way he knows how.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Without you.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt floating around Twitter about Hannibal dying and Will continuing to kill in the style of the ripper. This was my interpretation.  
> *  
> Major character death !!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 I hope you enjoy.

Will stared out over the ocean from the same spot that he and Hannibal had fallen 5 long, lonely years ago. He knew it was a risk coming back, but he was fairly certain the FBI had stopped looking for them. Presumed dead. 

The bluff was still eroding. The ocean was still crashing loudly against the rocks below. It was as if they had never been here. As if nothing had changed. Life continued on without them. It was continuing on still, without Hannibal.

It felt wrong. It felt wrong to be standing here without him. It felt wrong to kill without him. It felt damn near disrespectful to still be breathing without him. 

Will shut his eyes and took a breath. The familiar smell and the feel of the wind against his skin was calming. For a minute he could pretend it was that night again. The night he had finally become all that Hannibal had ever wanted him to be. It was the first and only time they had gotten to hunt together. For the first time ever, Will had finally seen Hannibal's design for what it was.

He played the scene often and repeatedly in his head when he shut his eyes. Only now, he wished he had looked longer at Hannibal's face. his gaze was intense and raw, there was not a scrap of Hannibal's person suit in sight. Just pure unfiltered, unprecedented love.

Will fought to open his eyes. A muffled scream drew him back to the present and he turned, and cautiously stalked towards the source. He still had things to take care of. He could grieve his lover later. But right now, he had to honour him.

The Chesapeake riper was back. This was his _new_ design.


End file.
